Et s'ils s'aimaient ?
by HisalysRose
Summary: Marlene et Sirius, Sirius et Marlene. Avec ces deux-là, rien n'est simple. Mais après tout, si l'amour était si simple, on n'écrirait pas autant à son sujet ! / Recueil d'OS sur Sirius/Marlene, qui se remplira au gré de mon inspiration.
1. Sous un Orme gravé

Sirius est vraiment un incorrigible coureur de jupons... Marlene le sait depuis longtemps mais aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui en fait les frais !

Sur les consignes de **titietrominet27** : Sirius drague Marlene pour la première fois.

Merci à **titietrominet27** pour ses conseils et sa correction :) Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

"Allez, c'est reparti pour un tour...", pensa-t-elle. Décidément, les examens ne s'arrêteraient jamais.

Marlene était passée par le dortoir à la fin de l'examen de Sortilèges pour déposer sa cape et récupérer son livre de Métamorphose. C'était un mercredi après-midi radieux et chaud, idéal pour aller réviser au bord du Lac Noir, sous un Orme de Wych. Le pied de l'arbre était le point de rendez-vous de toujours de son petit groupe d'amies de Gryffondor. De là, la vue était imprenable sur le Lac et l'ensemble du château. L'emplacement était abrité non seulement du vent écossais qui pouvait se faire glacial en toute saison, grâce à une majestueuse haie de hêtres à proximité, mais aussi des rayons du soleil, qui ne parvenaient pas à se frayer un chemin dans l'épais feuillage de l'arbre séculaire. Marlene aimait profiter du début de l'été pour prendre quelques couleurs. Malgré tout elle savait que Lily avait la peau si pâle qu'il était préférable pour elle de ne pas s'exposer, au risque de virer au pourpre, bien que cette teinte fût parfaitement assortie à sa cravate, fait vérifié l'année précédente au réveil d'une trop longue sieste non loin de l'Orme après une épuisante semaine d'épreuves de BUSE. Ce souvenir fit sourire Marlene alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier de marbre menant du premier étage au Hall d'Entrée de la bâtisse.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas des Portes, elle entendit deux personnes dévaler l'escalier derrière elle et une seconde plus tard, elle fut bousculée par James et Sirius. Ils étaient munis de leurs balais et James avait encore un Vif d'Or à la main.

\- Pousse-toi McKinnon, lui lança Potter en la dépassant. Laisse passer les sportifs !

\- Oh, oui, pardon, désolée... répondit-elle, gênée.

Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'autorité naturelle et était toujours intimidée par l'assurance dégagée par le duo. James sortit sans même lui jeter un regard. Sirius, comme à son habitude dès qu'un être humain de sexe féminin se trouvait à portée de clin d'œil, avait le regard charmeur, quelques mèches en travers du visage et un petit sourire énigmatique. Il retint la porte un instant le temps que la jeune femme puisse la saisir, lui fit un petit signe de tête et se retourna pour suivre James en courant avant d'enfourcher son balai et de s'envoler à toute vitesse, manquant de renverser un petit groupe d'élèves de première année qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur le chemin de ces dieux du stade. Après s'être assurée qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé, Marlene s'engagea en pestant sur le sentier qui faisait le tour du Lac et menait vers l'Orme, auprès duquel Lily et Alice l'attendaient, les pieds dans l'eau.

Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'elle et ses amies devaient supporter ces énergumènes en cours, dans la salle commune, pendant les repas... Ils fascinaient les élèves plus jeunes de leur Maison mais agaçaient singulièrement leurs camarades de classe, bien que leurs chevilles eussent dégonflé depuis quelques temps. Le mage se faisant appeler Voldemort commençait à devenir menaçant et l'insouciance de l'adolescence s'estompait peu à peu chez les garçons pour laisser deviner des hommes courageux, loyaux et prêts à protéger leur entourage. Deviner seulement, parce que c'était loin d'être évident. James Potter arborait toujours cet air satisfait et fier qui ne le quittait jamais. Il semblait décidé à séduire Lily depuis l'année précédente et tentait sans relâche de la faire craquer. Sirius Black était un incorrigible coureur de jupon, incapable de croiser une fille sans essayer de la charmer. Et la plupart du temps, il y parvenait sans aucun problème. Toutes les filles de l'école étaient folles de lui. Elles adoraient ses yeux gris et l'assurance désinvolte qui émanait de lui. Les deux acolytes étaient extrêment doués pour le Quidditch et obtenaient toujours d'excellentes notes. "Heureusement que Lupin est là pour les surveiller", se dit-elle. Bon, il n'avait pas l'air de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour empêcher ces deux-là de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, enfin...

Marlene méprisait cordialement Potter et Black. Elle devait pourtant admettre qu'il lui arrivait parfois de penser à Sirius quand elle rêvassait. A ses cheveux soyeux et brillants. A son sourire, tantôt éclatant, tantôt enjôleur. A son aisance dans les airs, la batte à la main. A ses... "Ça suffit, Marlene, on se calme !" marmona-t-elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser à lui, par Merlin. Premièrement, il n'était qu'un horrible petit... Affreux ! Deuxièmement, il ne risquait pas de la remarquer. Elle était très discrète bien qu'elle fût une excellente élève, une amie dévouée et une fille plutôt mignonne. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour ramasser des brassées de filles tombées sous son charme alors la jeune femme ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

\- Marlene ! On est là, tu vas où ? héla Lily.

\- Ah mince, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'aurais fait le tour complet du Lac si tu ne m'avais pas arrêtée, s'amusa Marlene. Il est vraiment temps que cette semaine se termine, qu'on puisse passer plus de temps dehors et moins à travailler.

\- C'est clair, acquiesça Alice. On a intérêt à bien profiter de ces vacances, les dernières avant l'année fatidique des ASPIC et les responsabilités !

\- Sois pas si rabat-joie, je n'ai pas tellement envie de penser aux ASPIC pour le moment. Ils arriveront bien assez vite. En parlant de choses qui fâchent, je viens de me faire bousculer par Potter et Black en descendant de la Tour. Ils étaient bien trop pressés d'impressionner toute l'école à grands coups de feintes de Wronski et de roulades du Caillasseux...

\- Du Paresseux, Marlene, corrigea Lily.

\- Oui, bref, ils étaient tellement pressés qu'ils ont encore traumatisé tout un groupe de gamins. Il n'y a pas eu de blessés, heureusement. Ils me fatiguent ces deux-là.

\- M'en parle pas, répondit Alice. Ça fait deux ans que je me bats avec eux et Lupin ne m'aide pas vraiment quand il s'agit de ses meilleurs amis. Je me serais bien passée de cet insigne, je peux vous l'assurer.

Les trois filles se regardèrent. Elles avaient toutes l'air tellement dépité que Marlene se mit à rire, bientôt rejointe par ses amies. Elles se remirent au travail, s'interrogeant les unes les autres sur la formule du sortilège d'Apparition d'oiseaux, les différentes techniques et utilisations de la Métamorphose humaine et les particularités anatomiques indispensables à connaître pour pouvoir transformer un saladier en tortue. Alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, Lily alla récupérer sa cape, qu'elle avait accrochée sur l'une des branches basses de l'Orme en arrivant trois heures plus tôt.

\- Non mais sérieusement ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il y a un problème ? questionna Alice.

\- Quelqu'un a gravé l'écorce de l'arbre. C'est _notre_ arbre, par Merlin. Je n'ai pas fait attention en arrivant tout à l'heure. Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Potter.

\- Ah ah, comme c'est mignon, ricana Marlene. "LE+JP" dans un joli petit cœur. Il ne va jamais te lâcher celui-là.

\- Oui bah rigole pas trop toi, regarde, répliqua Lily en pointant un autre motif. "MMK = bonne". Si je ne m'abuse, je traduirais ça par "Marlene McKinnon est bonne". Quel sens poétique.

Marlene fulminait.

\- Je vais aller leur dire ce que j'en pense moi, de leurs rimes à deux balles !

Elle chercha Potter et Black des yeux, les trouva en train de rigoler avec Lupin et Pettigrow sur un ponton un peu plus loin et se mit à marcher vers eux d'un pas furieux. Elle se mettait rarement en rogne mais là, c'en était trop ! Quand elle arriva près des garçons et vociféra une ou deux insultes que sa mère n'aurait probablement pas approuvées, ils se turent et la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. James, Remus et Peter se levèrent précipitamment. Potter lança un "On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner" avant de fuir avec les deux autres. Sirius n'osait rien dire, intimidé par la colère soudaine de la jeune femme, habituellement si paisible. Elle était plutôt mignonne quand elle s'énervait, ses cheveux blonds au vent et les yeux brillants.

\- C'est toi qui a gravé cette horreur ou c'est juste un hasard si tes copains t'ont planté là ?

\- Pourquoi, ça ne te plaît pas ? répliqua-t-il, ayant vite retrouvé une contenance et son sourire en coin. Pourtant, c'est vrai que tu es plutôt canon, surtout quand tu es décoiffée comme ça. Dommage que ce soit à cause de la colère, j'aurais préféré que ce soit la conséquence d'une folle nuit en ma compagnie.

Marlene n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était vraiment sans gêne. Un provocateur, c'est tout ce qu'il était. Alors qu'elle se retournait et s'apprêtait à repartir vers ses amies en vitesse, Sirius l'attrapa par le bras. Elle lui fit face. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Elle était troublée par les iris gris du jeune homme. Ils étaient si beaux, elle ne les avait jamais vus d'aussi près. Si près... Beaucoup trop près !

\- Non mais ça va pas ! protesta Marlene en se dégageant.

Elle partit en courant pour rejoindre Lily et Alice qui l'attendaient près des Portes du château. Sirius n'était rien d'autre qu'un goujat ! Il ne méritait certainement pas qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Elle ne manqua pas de ronchonner à son propos pendant tout le dîner avant d'aller se coucher, épuisée par une journée beaucoup trop éprouvante pour ses nerfs à son goût. Elle s'endormit en quelques secondes. La nuit fut douce, comme les lèvres de Sirius qui l'embrassait dans ses rêves.


	2. Epistolairement vôtre

Marlene était sûre qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir passer la matinée dans son lit, à se prélasser. C'était sans compter sur les hiboux, plus ou moins désorientés !

Merci à **titietrominet27** pour ses corrections et conseils :)

Merci à **Littlesis** et à **ipy** pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme, j'espère que ce second OS vous plaira autant que le précédent.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Epistolairement vôtre**_

* * *

Enfin, une grasse matinée ! Marlene en avait rêvé depuis de longues semaines. Il y avait d'abord eu les révisions des examens de fin d'année, qui l'avaient obligée à se lever aux aurores plusieurs week-ends d'affilée. Ensuite, elle était partie en vacances avec sa famille en Amazonie. Sa mère devait rencontrer des chamanes afin d'alimenter son prochain livre de connaissances jusqu'alors insoupçonnées en Europe, qui s'intitulerait _Télépathie par monts et par vaux, l'aventure de la Pensée_ par Cerelia McKinnon. Cerelia avait toujours été hyperactive et la date à laquelle son éditeur lui avait demandé le manuscrit final était imminente, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Dans ces conditions, se lever après le lever du soleil n'avait pas été envisageable, malgré les virulentes protestations de l'adolescente qui dormait mal, la faune locale n'aidant pas tellement. "Mais le _yaskomo_ nous a donné rendez-vous avant son rituel. L'ayahuasca doit être brassée seulement lorsque la disposition des astres et le sens des vents sont favorables, alors on se lève, les enfants !" hurlait-elle chaque matin. Quel doux réveil. Au moins, elle avait passé des journées agréables malgré la chaleur humide et les démangeaisons provoquées par les piqûres de moustiques. Les paysages étaient splendides et les habitants adorables.

Après cet éprouvant voyage, Marlene avait à peine eu le temps de souffler qu'elle avait été projetée à son petit boulot des vacances. Tous les matins, samedis et dimanches compris, elle allait travailler au Service de Hibou Postal de Tinworth, le village semi-magique dans lequel elle vivait depuis sa naissance. Elle devait attacher le courrier aux pattes des divers hiboux et chouettes, sans se tromper car selon le lieu de résidence du destinataire et ses besoins, il ne fallait pas choisir n'importe quel oiseau. Des chevêches pour les envois légers mais urgents. Des chouettes effraies pour des plus longues distances. Des chouettes laponnes quand une discrétion supplémentaire était nécessaire, pour des envois furtifs de colis de "baguettes magiques" provenant de la boutique "Sorcière croustillante", toujours livrés dans des boîtes représentant des produits d'entretien, histoire d'être tranquille. Les lettres d'amour pour les harfangs. Et pour les grands-ducs, les colis plus lourds et à grande distance. Quatre semaines de labeur lui avaient fait comprendre pourquoi il arrivait parfois, même si c'était rare, que le courrier soit perdu ou échangé.

Et ce matin-là, c'était enfin fini, les vraies vacances commençaient. Elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, d'abord pour rattraper son sommeil en retard, ensuite pour voir ses copines qui viendraient pour son anniversaire une semaine plus tard, et enfin pour aller flâner le long de la côte. Ah, son lit était si confortable et moelleux, hum. Ce n'était pas ce petit rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux qui l'empêcherait de finir sa nuit. Elle aurait pu roupiller n'importe où et dans n'importe quelles circonstances tant elle avait besoin de dormir. Ah, la délicatesse des bras de Morphée. Elle rêvait d'une licorne qui portait sur son dos un fardadet. Le farfadet réalisait des figures de voltige tandis que l'équidé magique piaffait élégamment. _Cloc, cloc, cloc,_ faisaient ses sabots. _Cloc, cloc, cloc._

 _Toc, toc, toc !_ Bizarre, ça ne ressemblait plus du tout à des bruits de sabots. _Toc, toc, toc !_ Pourquoi une licorne ferait-elle le bruit d'un bec sur une vitre ? _Toc, toc, toc !_ Marlene se réveilla en sursaut et grommela en réalisant que le hibou de son rêve était bien en train de toquer à sa fenêtre. Grrr, tout ça avant huit heures du matin. Elle en parlerait au Bureau Central du Service de Hibou Postal, qu'ils apprennent à ces saletés de volatiles à ne pas déranger les habitants d'une maison s'ils mettaient un petit écriteau à leur fenêtre par exemple. Ils étaient bien capables de trouver la bonne fenêtre de la maison alors ils pouvaient bien apprendre la patience, non mais.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre en bougonnant. L'oiseau, un magnifique grand-duc, alla se poser sur son bureau, une petite enveloppe attachée à sa patte, qu'il lui tendit, attendant qu'elle daigne la détacher. La jeune fille avait assez d'aisance dans cette tâche pour la réaliser rapidement, même mal réveillée. Quand elle eut enfin libéré l'animal, ce dernier s'envola sans demander son reste. C'était l'avantage des hiboux postaux, ils ne vous réclamaient pas des friandises en vous pinçant les doigts jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez. Marlene ouvrit les rideaux en grand, s'assit sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe. Elle en sortit une lettre. L'écriture de Sirius, tiens, étrange. Elle se mit à lire.

 _Cher Lunard,_

Mince. Cette lettre ne lui était pas adressée. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir la lire, c'était un courrier privé, ça ne la regardait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à remettre la lettre dans l'enveloppe quand ses yeux saisirent le mot " _Marlene_ " sur le papier. Elle arrêta son geste, curieuse. Après tout, cela la concernait peut-être.

 _Comment vas-tu ? Nous, ça va très bien. Je suis chez les Potter depuis le début des vacances. Ils sont vraiment adorables. James trouve qu'Euphemia est trop mère-poule mais personnellement, je trouve qu'il a de la chance d'avoir une mère qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir mangé deux elfes de maison et un né-de-moldu au petit déjeuner. Elle ne me manque pas et je suis très heureux qu'Euphemia et Fleamont m'aient accueilli chez eux l'année dernière et cet été, ils m'ont sauvé de cette mégère extrémiste et ils s'occupent de moi comme si j'étais leur fils._

Tiens, elle ne savait pas qu'il n'habitait plus chez ses parents. Cela dit, vu comme il les décrivait, elle pouvait comprendre. Elle se demandait quand même comment des personnes assez attentionnées pour recueillir un adolescent qui fuyait sa famille avaient pu engendrer un garçon aussi prétentieux que James. Les mystères de la vie. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture.

 _Après tout, je suis bien plus beau que leur vraie progéniture myope. J'ai mal au crâne, James a vu ce que j'étais en train d'écrire et m'a asséné un vilain coup de balai sur la tête. Il s'est servi de_ mon _balai en plus de ça. Aucun respect. Il paraît que le cerf est parfois le symbole de l'homme pur. Tu parles. Pureté de mon c.. oui._

 _Sinon, quoi de neuf ici... On est allés se promener aux alentours de Godric's Hollow hier pour repérer des endroits où on pourrait jouer un peu au Quidditch et on a trouvé une super clairière, bien dégagée, l'endroit idéal. James a peur que le Vif n'aille se cacher dans des branches mais je sais très bien qu'il est excellent et qu'il ne laissera pas ce machin doré s'échapper. Il va pouvoir enfin passer des heures sur son balai et arrêter de me baratiner avec Lily par ci, Lily par là, "c'est beau comme les cheveux de Lily", "je suis sûr que sa peau est aussi douce que le soleil qui caresse mon visage". Qu'avez-vous fait de Cornedrue ! Beaucoup trop de romantisme._

C'était étonnant. Elle ne pensait pas que James fût vraiment amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne la draguait que pour l'agacer et parce qu'elle avait passé des années à défendre "Servilus", faisant en sorte que la bande de garçons ne puissent pas lui faire subir toutes les mauvaises blagues qui leur passaient par la tête. Et voilà qu'elle découvrait que cela allait peut-être plus loin que la simple vengeance. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Lily.

 _J'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'il rêve de se balader sur une plage en lui tenant la main. Ridicule. Moi quand je pense à McKinnon_

Ah, ça devenait intéressant !

 _Moi quand je pense à McKinnon, elle n'est généralement pas très habillée et l'activité physique menée s'éloigne quelque peu de la promenade romantique pour quelque chose de plus... Horizontal dirons-nous, mon cher Remus. Je suis certain que cet uniforme cache des merveilles. Deux petites merveilles pour être précis._

Non mais c'était un vrai malade, celui-là ! Il était vraiment obsédé. Ecrire à ses amis à propos de sa supposée poitrine, ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête. Il méritait des représailles en bonne et due forme. Il faudrait qu'elle organise un petit quelque chose avec ses amis, Alice avait toujours des idées de génie concernant ce genre de revanche. Il faut dire qu'être préfète lui avait donné l'occasion de découvrir un immense panel de bêtises, le plus souvent fomentées par les Maraudeurs mais les autres élèves n'étaient pas en reste quand il s'agissait de transgresser le règlement. Elle le détestait. Même si ses hormones avaient l'air d'être plutôt de l'avis opposé. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle rêvait de ses yeux gris, de ses bras qui semblaient si forts, de son torse si solide, de... Bref, il prenait beaucoup de place dans son imagination. Et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à écrire de telles cochonneries à son sujet.

 _Elle est vraiment très jolie. J'ai adoré quand elle s'est énervée après avoir découvert ma gravure au mois de juin. La passion faisait briller ses yeux comme jamais, ça m'a mis dans tous mes états, tu me connais._

 _Je vais te laisser, il faut encore que j'écrive à Marlene pour lui renvoyer un livre qu'elle a laissé dans la salle commune avant le départ en vacances et après nous allons chez des amis des Potter pour le dîner._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Patmol_

Marlene eut l'idée de découper discrètement la partie dans laquelle Sirius parlait d'elle avant de renvoyer la lettre à son véritable destinataire. Elle allait mettre sa menace à exécution quand un deuxième hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce matin ! Elle le laissa entrer et récupéra le colis qu'il portait. Le moyen-duc se posa et attendit sagement sur le bureau. Elle déchira le papier journal qui recouvrait le paquet et trouva son exemplaire de _Jeune et belle, sorcière jusqu'au bout des ongles_ de Narcissa Faussecreth. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page, une feuille de parchemin y était glissée. Elle portait également l'écriture de Sirius.

 _Marlene,_

 _Je te renvoie ton livre, je l'ai trouvé sur l'une des tables basses de la Salle Commune juste avant le départ en vacances. Ton nom était écrit sur la page de garde donc j'ai pu l'identifier. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de tous ces conseils de beauté, tu es déjà absolument sublime et aucune des sorcières photographiées là-dedans n'égale ton charme._

 _Passe de bonnes vacances, on se voit en septembre._

 _Sirius_

Puis l'écriture de Remus, plus ronde que les pattes de mouche du dragueur.

 _Marlene,_

 _Les hiboux ont dû être inversés. La pauvre chevêche d'Athéna qui est arrivée chez moi ce matin a mis deux heures à se remettre de son voyage, ce livre est vraiment lourd ! Du coup je te l'ai renvoyé avec mon hibou qui est plus costaud. Tu n'as qu'à lui confier la lettre que je devais recevoir, si tu l'as déjà eue._

 _Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances,_

 _Remus_

A regret, elle attacha la lettre de Sirius à la patte de l'oiseau, qui s'envola. Elle regarda dehors, rêveuse. Tant pis pour la grasse matinée, cette journée serait presque parfaite. Le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuages et Sirius, bien qu'étant un affreux mufle, lui avait dit qu'elle était sublime. Ce ne serait pas ce jour-ci qu'elle arrêterait de penser à lui. Hum, il était si beau...

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cet OS ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D Bonne journée/soirée/nuit !_


	3. Changement de programme

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Marlene, Sirius.

* * *

 _ **Changement de programme**_

* * *

Marlene se dépêcha d'attacher sa cape, d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou en y coinçant ses cheveux tout en claudiquant pour enfiler tant bien que mal ses chaussures. Elle trébucha la tête la première sur son lit et se maudit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se blesser, pas juste avant cette sortie tant attendue à Pré-au-Lard. Cela faisait des semaines que Marlene, Lily et Alice n'avaient cessé de travailler d'arrache-pied pour décrocher les meilleures notes possibles et se préparer au mieux aux ASPIC. Il leur restait encore six mois mais les jeunes filles savaient pertinemment qu'ils passeraient à toute vitesse. Noël approchait déjà à grands pas et elles parvenaient tout juste à être à jour dans leurs devoirs, leurs révisions, leurs recherches personnelles pour approfondir leurs connaissances…

Il fallait dire qu'elles n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié ! Elles avaient toutes gardé six matières en septième année, ce qui était assez peu répandu parmi les élèves de Poudlard. D'une part parce que pour pouvoir suivre six matières en ASPIC, il fallait avoir obtenu les BUSE correspondants, d'autre part parce que tout le monde n'était pas aussi dingue du boulot que ces trois-là. Cependant, elles avaient leurs raisons de l'être. Le pouvoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne cessait de croître, jour après jour, menaçant toujours plus la tranquillité de leur école, que Dumbledore protégeait coûte que coûte.

Marlene, Lily et Alice avaient une ambition : rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation du Directeur qui avait pour objectif de faire tomber l'homme, ou plutôt ce qui restait d'un homme, nommé le Seigneur des Ténèbres par ses partisans. Ces derniers se faisaient appeler Mangemorts, avec une complaisance insoutenable. Marlene avait remarqué depuis quelques temps que certains élèves semblaient comploter entre eux, surtout au sein de la Maison du Serpent. Les enfants aux parents moldus ou assimilés à des ennemis du mage noir ne se déplaçaient plus jamais seuls dans les couloirs et un couvre-feu avait été mis en place dès la fin du dîner pour les élèves mineurs. Contre toute attente, Dumbledore avait décidé de maintenir cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard et d'en assurer lui-même la sécurité, afin de redonner espoir aux élèves et de les faire rêver un peu, leur permettant d'acheter quelques cadeaux dans les boutiques du village. Cela changerait les idées des commerçants par la même occasion.

Marlene parvint finalement à mettre ses deux chaussures. Elle passa une main sous ses cheveux pour les soulever afin de les faire passer par-dessus son écharpe, qu'elle avait enchantée pour éviter tout risque d'électricité statique. Elle détestait par-dessus tout, ou presque, avoir les cheveux en auréole autour de sa tête à cause du frottement sur la laine de ses vêtements. Elle regarda rapidement son reflet dans le miroir et, plutôt satisfaite par son allure à la sortie de l'adolescence, elle attrapa son sac et le mit en bandoullière.

\- Bon, vous êtes sûres que vous ne voulez pas venir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, pour être entendue de ses amies qui se pomponnaient dans la salle de bain.

\- Non ! répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

\- J'ai toujours rendez-vous avec James, expliqua Lily. Il m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait dans une salle particulièrement belle du Château, avec une vue saisissante sur le Parc !

\- Ahah ! Je crois que c'est lui qui va vouloir profiter de la vue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ricana Alice.

\- N'importe quoi, répliqua Lily au moment où Marlene entendit Alice émettre un petit "aïe !", lui tirant un sourire. Tu méritais ce coup de brosse !

\- Je ne dis que la vérité, assura la jeune préfète-en-chef.

\- Et toi, Alice ? Tu as toujours rendez-vous avec Frank ? s'enquérit Marlene, prête à partir.

\- Toujours ! On va aller dans les serres pour s'occuper un peu de notre projet de greffe de Mimbulus.

\- Ouh, que c'est excitant ! ironisa Lily, sans vergogne.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas...

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir y aller toute seule avec les garçons restants.

\- C'est ça, affirma Lily.

\- Bon courage. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne te mangeront pas.

\- On verra bien. J'y vais, faites attention à vous et racontez-moi tout ce soir en revenant, hein ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas, file ! A ce soir.

Marlene s'exécuta. Elle descendit dans la Salle Commune et s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel, attendant que la part masculine de leur groupe ne daigne se montrer. Ils avaient tous commencé à sympathiser lors de cette dernière année, majoritairement parce que Lily considérait que James devenait intéressant. Entendez : il avait retrouvé une tête de taille normale et avait arrêté de harceler Severus plus que les autres. A vrai dire, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter entre le travail qu'ils avaient et l'équipe de Quidditch à diriger. Toujours était-il que Marlene était plutôt contente de traîner avec les garçons. Ils avaient un humour à toute épreuve et étaient aussi soudés que les filles entre elles. Même si Sirius avait tendance à être parfois un peu lourd. Juste un peu. Après tout, il était plutôt charmant quand on y pensait. Et Marlene était peu à peu rentrée dans son jeu. Sans s'avouer que… Que quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'elle le trouvait à son goût ? Pfff, jamais. Qu'il était vraiment super sympa ? A la limite ! Mais franchement, ça n'allait pas plus loin.

\- Tu es toute seule ?

Marlene se retourna brusquement. Sirius venait d'arriver dans la Salle Commune et avait réussi à se glisser juste derrière le siège de la jeune fille sans que celle-ci ne l'entende, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Euh, oui. James et Frank ont rendez-vous. Avec elles. Pas entre eux. Et chacun avec une des deux…

\- Je crois que j'ai saisi, Miss.

\- Et les garçons ?

\- Oh, tu sais, comme d'habitude. Remus dort, pour changer. Une histoire de lune, probablement, comme quand vous avez vos règles.

Marlene leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle classe ! Vraiment ! Il n'en ratait pas une. Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers Sirius, qui se tenait droit, fier, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Bien entendu, c'est forcément ça. Et Peter ?

\- Ah, ce rat, j'avais failli l'oublier ! Boh, comme d'habitude. Un Troll à son dernier devoir de Potions parce qu'il a voulu le faire tout seul. Du coup il est en retenue parce que Slughorn en a marre qu'il confonde toujours la bave de crapaud et le crottin de licorne.

\- J'en déduis qu'on est bons pour aller à Pré-au-Lard juste tous les deux.

La posture de Sirius se fit soudainement plus séduisante. Il appuya sa main sur le dossier du fauteuil juste à côté de l'épaule de Marlene et se recoiffa d'un geste lent, mettant en valeur son visage. Et son biceps, dévoilé par la manche de son tee-shirt qui avait glissé.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid dans cette tenue ?

\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai le sang chaud. Et puis avec toi dans les parages, ma température interne ne risque pas de redescendre, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Fais attention, Sirius, la subtilité est un vilain défaut.

\- Il faut bien que j'en ai quelques uns, tu sais. Sinon, ça paraîtrait louche.

\- En effet… Bon, on y va ou on reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit ?

\- Après vous, très chère !

Marlene se leva et se dirigea sans attendre vers la sortie de la Salle Commune en secouant doucement la tête. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Jamais, jamais. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à cet humour décalé et savait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas se vexer, au risque de l'encourager. Elle entendit les pas de Sirius non loin derrière elle et ne ralentit pas, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait aucun problème pour suivre son rythme. Il mesurait bien vingt centimères de plus qu'elle et courait quasiment tous les jours avant d'aller en cours, alors ce n'était pas à sa vitesse à elle qu'il allait se fatiguer. Elle descendit l'escalier principal et sortit de l'école, Sirius toujours sur les talons, sans un regard en arrière.

\- Tu veux passer toute la journée à marcher deux mètres devant, Votre Majesté, ou je peux venir à ta hauteur ? Parce que là, c'est quand même pas très pratique pour discuter.

\- Oui, désolée, je réfléchissais.

\- Encore un devoir de Sortilèges ?

\- Non. Enfin un peu. Mais pas tout à fait. C'est pas important. Tu veux aller où ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas très envie de boire une Biéraubeurre et je trouve qu'il fait encore plutôt doux pour la saison. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite promenade dans le village ?

\- Bonne idée. Je n'en peux plus de rester toutes mes journées assise sur un banc. J'ai mal au dos et mes fesses sont en bouillie… Pas de remarque sur ce que je viens de dire ! prévint immédiatement Marlene en voyant un éclair d'espiéglerie s'allumer dans le regard de Sirius, qui se renfrogna immédiatement.

\- T'es pas drôle parfois, se plaignit-il, tirant un rire à Marlene. J'allais te proposer un petit massage et…

\- Tut !

\- Avec de l'huile décontractante et…

\- Tut ! Et je ne veux même pas savoir où tu as entendu parler d'huile décontractante.

\- Oh, tu sais, des expériences de ci, de là… répondit-il, évasif, provoquant un fou rire à Marlene.

\- Ah ah ! Tu n'en rates pas une. Je t'imagine mal prendre soin d'une fille et lui faire des massages.

\- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, c'est James qui m'a tout appris. Il paraît que Lily aime particulièrement l'huile d'amande douce et l'huile d'ardent.

\- D'argan. Et la décence m'oblige à te demander d'arrêter là cette explication.

\- Si tu insistes. C'est bien dommage, je t'aurais bien proposé des travaux pratiques.

Marlene s'arrêta dans sa marche et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle regarda son visage et ses yeux, qui n'étaient plus si malicieux que ça. Ils étaient presque, comment dire… Engageants ? Marlene eut une soudaine envie de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de lui. Un peu plus près encore.

\- Mais puisqu'apparemment, ça ne t'intéresse pas, continuons notre promenade.

Sirius venait de se détourner, stoppant net l'élan naissant de Marlene, qui resta sans bouger, coite.

\- Tu attends quoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien marcher devant.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Décidément, ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête. Il allait falloir qu'elle se calme. Il n'était pas pour elle, elle n'en voulait même pas. La vie de Sirius était un bazar permanent. Il vivait chez James. Toute sa famille était partisane de Voldemort. Sa vie était en danger chaque jour qu'il passait auprès de Lily, une née-moldue, de James, fils de sorciers qui ne cherchaient qu'à pacifier les relations avec les moldus, et de tant d'autres personnes encore, qui se dressaient devant le désespoir. Marlene était de ceux-là. Et tout cela était beaucoup trop confus dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse y voir clair. Il était peut-être plus sage d'arrêter de voir Sirius comme le garçon le plus attirant qu'elle connaisse. Sinon, ce serait à leurs risques et périls.

* * *

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais rien posté sur mon profil perso (je bosse beaucoup sur une fic commune avec une copine sur le profil AndouilleEtSushi, histoire sur 4 Cracmols qui intègrent Poudlard en même temps que Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley, si ça vous intéresse !). Je suis contente de vous (re)trouver ici aussi :)

A bientôt !


End file.
